Secrets
by HelliesWorld
Summary: Some kids are cool, some kids aren't. Edward and Bella have a secret relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Do I have time, not really, am I gonna still do this, most likely.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Jesus fuck" Edward grunts as he thrusts in and out of her.

Bella holds onto his shoulders, her nails claw his skin. He takes her to another place when they are together like this.

"You gonna cum for me?" He pulls back from the hollow of her neck to whisper into her lips.

"Yeah" She gasps when he rubs the pad of his finger around her hard clit. "Oh my gosh, oh god" She stills and her legs shake around his hips.

"Come on" He encourages. "That's it" He feels each tremor as it goes through her body. "That a girl" He kisses her cheeks and empties into the condom with a long groan. "Shit" He drops his head and kisses her shoulder. God he loves this with her. She is so different from when they first got together. She makes his body shiver with so much pleasure.

* * *

Bella walks her books to her chest, her backpack over one shoulder, head down. High school is hard, she doesn't fit in, and she has never fit in. She feels like a woman trapped in a 16 year old body. She is not thinking less of the people she goes to high school with but she doesn't click with any of them. Maybe if she did high school would be easier, and it is not like she cries every night over it, she doesn't. But she is looking forward to the day it is over. She just went 16 before school went in. Her birthday was spent at the diner with her dad having a birthday dinner. He gave her a red pickup truck. She loves it, it makes so much noise starting, parking, driving. But it is from him, and it's perfect for her.

"Ugly duckling, got a clunker I see"

Her eyes shut a moment, her head stays down, and she walks on. Its takes so much not to respond. Responding in a snarky manner would only fuel the comments and dislike.

* * *

"Watch it" He growls getting her attention effectively.

Bella lifts her eyes to his; they don't look like they looked last night and the nights before that. They look like his school persona. She understands, she has accepted that since they started this. Whatever this between them is. Behind closed doors he is someone else. She is not the 'ugly duckling' and he is not the head of the popular pack at school.

"Yeah Duckling watch it" Lauren growls, her shoulder knocking into Bella's.

Edward's eyes flicker as she stumbles. He stares at her and he feels a clenching in his chest for her, for their situation. High school is all he has now, it is important to him, his status is important, so is his role in Forks High. He has never faltered in telling her what is important to him. She has never made the list, only in a sense that it is important she remain a secret. Just like he is different when they are alone, so is she.

Bella looks away and continues to her class. Their class. She doesn't expect much from him. She doesn't know why she allows what they do to continue, maybe because alone he is so different. Bella shakes her head and bites her lip.

* * *

"Hey"

Hands grab her upper arms keeping her upright.

"I'm sorry" Bella sputters out.

"My fault" He smiles down at her.

"Trust me, it is my fault"

He smiles. "No harm done"

* * *

Edward stands at the lockers; Emmett just joined them as he making another joke. Tanya is hanging off one arm, Lauren the other. Rosalie is rolling her eyes at Emmett's antics. He doesn't notice anything. He does however notice Bella and a boy he has never seen before down the hall. He should be joining her in Biology in less than two minutes.

"I feel sorry you, your bio partner is Duckling" Lauren touches his chest with the flat of her hand.

Edward says nothing just scoffs.

"I wish she were my bio partner, she is smart that Duck" Emmett looks over his shoulder to the biology lab. Bella is a junior, and she takes a senior class

Rosalie rolls her eyes and looks at her nails. "I don't know what your problem with her is"

"Who is that guy?" Tanya says stepping away from Edward for a moment looking to Duckling and new guy.

"Hmm, I dunno, but she is disgusting" Lauren continues. "Plus her dad busted us trying to buy liquor and he broke up Mike's party this summer"

"That party was lame anyway" Rosalie says she glances at new guy and Bella.

"Well she is just hideous, look at her long mousy hair"

Rosalie looks over her shoulder at Bella again, now heading into the lab. "Eh" She shrugs. "I have English, you coming today Tan?"

"Yup" Tanya smiles, she turns to Edward. "See ya?"

Edward looks at new guy as he looks at his slip. "Yup" He says as his gaze is on new guy looking at what he assumes is his class schedule.

* * *

Bella sits at the desk she shares with Edward and runs her fingers through her hair. He walks in, his walk, his stride is so James Dean. All the girls in school want him; they all melt when he looks their way. She melts.

He slides next to her without a word, he doesn't look at her.

Bella fidgets; this time between them is always awkward. Because what is between them is hidden, a secret and his friends for some reason hate her, talking to him in class or in school is almost always out of the question. Almost.

"Who was the guy?" His voice and tone are very low. She is a junior in a senior class, and his lab partner, talking sometimes happens.

She whips her head to the side to look at him because him talking to her about anything which is unrelated to biology in school never happens.

Edward cocks an eyebrow up at her waiting for her answer.

"He is new" She answers her voice just as soft.

"Hmm"

"Hmm" She responds before turning away from him.

* * *

"Hey new guy, over here" Jessica calls out.

Edward looks towards the new guy. Their spot in the cafeteria is full, he loves the group of friends he has. Lauren, Tanya and Emmett he has known since kindergarten. Rosalie moved to Forks from Seattle about 2 years ago. In a second Emmett was on her and he never came off of her. Edward she has known since kindergarten as well. They are tight. Then there is Tyler and Jasper, they are nice guys, both on the football team. The girls are the classic cheerleaders, it is all very movie like.

"Hey" He greets the bunch of people.

"What's your name new guy?" Tanya calls out with a smirk on her face. She likes the way he looks but her goal is and has always been Edward Cullen.

"Garrett Brandon"

"Well Garrett Brandon, sit with us" Tanya says with a smile.

"I'm waiting on my little sister"

"What year are you in?" Jessica questions.

Emmett continues to eat, he grunted a greeting out. Jasper nodding one. Rosalie smiled, and the girls are still ogling. Edward stares his eyebrow cocked up like a cocky bastard he is.

"Senior, you guys?"

"Seniors also" Jessica answers. "Can't wait to damn well graduate next spring"

"My sister is a junior" He offers.

"Hey Gar" Alice walks over. "Hi" She grins at everyone.

Edward arches his eyebrow higher at this girl. He can see this not going over too well.

"Hi" Lauren says in a condescending tone.

"I'm Alice Brandon" Alice office.

Garrett looks at his sister and smiles.

"Lauren, Tanya, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward" Jessica says making introductions.

"I'm happy to meet you" Alice chirps.

Lauren looks at Jessica and smiles.

Garrett frowns; he places a hand on Alice's lower back. "Alice, let's go find a seat, huh?"

Alice turns and looks up at her older brother. "Sure" She answers; she glances at the table full of people before heading off. "Oh I know her" She says pointing. "Hey, Bella"

Bella looks up and frowns at the waving girl. She remembers her from Geography.

"Can we sit with you?"

"Um, sure"

"Thanks, so we just" She indicates Garrett. "Ran into a bunch of vapors" She turns her head to the table they just left.

Bella's eyes drift to Edward's table. "Hmm"

"Hmm indeed, they liked my brother, you can sit with them Gar, I won't be mad" She tells him.

"No" His eyes go to Bella. "I'm good here, hey"

"Hi again"

"Do you two know each other?" Alice frowns looking between the two.

"She ran into me this morning" He grins at her.

Bella smiles.

* * *

"Oh god, what could he possibly see in her?" Lauren groans.

Rosalie shrugs one shoulder. "Maybe she isn't trying to get in his pants, you ladies are too transparent"

"I didn't even say anything" Lauren defends herself. "Jessica was the one thrusting her tits in his face"

"Bitch" Jessica gasps.

Tanya smiles, she rubs her hand up and down Edward's thigh.

"Knock it off" He whispers to her, into her ear. He looks at Bella, Garrett, and Alice sitting and talking together. He is not interested in starting anything with Tanya, or Lauren or Jessica, or any other girl in the school. He loves the attention but he is not interested in them one bit.

* * *

Bella got the note left by her dad when she came home. He is normally at the station at night on the shift. She doesn't mind being alone, she enjoys it actually. She has some reading for English to do. Her empty plate from her grilled cheese sandwich dinner is on the side table of her bed. She is showered and fresh, relaxed. Her legs are propped up and her book is on her knees.

The chirp of her cell phone pulls her from her reading. '_I'm downstairs_'

Swinging her legs from her bed she walks down the stairs slowly.

"Hey" He says when she opens the front door. His hands are deep in his jean pockets and his hoodie is up. It is September but this is Forks so it's pretty cold already.

"Hey" She steps aside. She shuts the door after him, and takes a deep breath before turning around.

"Your dad at work?"

"Yup" She can tell he is just making conversation because he wouldn't have come over if her father were home.

This part is awkward as well. "Garrett Brandon" He says.

"What about him, this is the second time you have asked about him today"

This is the Bella he knows, the smart mouth one he gets to see in private. "So I'm asking a third time"

"Why?" She leans on the shut door.

"Because I am" He looks at her and crosses his arms over his chest.

Bella huffs and pushes from the door walking into the kitchen.

Edward sighs and follows her. He doesn't even know how this started. Well he does. She is so god damn sexy, too sexy for her own good. Natural sexy. She is down to earth, funny, kind, but she has the fact that she is the chiefs daughter, and an outcast not on her side. That stereotype doesn't work for him in high school. He has an image to uphold. Captain of the Forks High Football team, the Quarterback. The Quarterback looked up to by all doesn't go out with girls like Bella Swan, it doesn't happen. They go with girls like Tanya, or Jessica, even Lauren. He doesn't touch those girls because they don't interest him. But that is the stereotype his kind goes for. Emmett is doing it right. Rosalie is perfect for his image, and they really enjoy each other. When she started Forks it for some reason fell into place for her. When Bella started last year she didn't click with anyone. She doesn't act smarter or better, she just doesn't fit.

Bella pulls the fridge open. "Do you want a soda?"

"Tell me about your boyfriend Garrett Brandon" He goats her.

Bella laughs and tosses him a soda. "Like he would date someone like me"

He stares at her, her long brown hair, her bare face, and her long pale legs. He knows that's not true, she sees herself the way his friends see her, they way the rest of the school sees her. The chiefs daughter, pale, plain, boring, bookish. Not the way he sees her, the way he sees her when they are alone together. Beautiful. Boys don't ask her out because of who her father is, because of his group.

"I'm sure you will have him on your team in a matter of days, Alice too"

Edward watches her eyes. "Bella"

"You know I don't care" She brushes it off. Of course it tugs at her heart sometimes. But she doesn't dwell on it, she doesn't dwell on the fact that he uses her for sex, and she does the same because it feels good. She doesn't hang on to the fact that there is a sting after, after the cuddling when he allows his friends, when he doesn't stop his friends from making comments to her. He doesn't make comments but the fact that he sees her naked, touches her explores her and it is alright for his friends to make comments, it does hurt.

Edward watches her fingers run into her hair and she turns for a moment.

Looking back at him she shrugs.

Edward rests his unopened can of soda down on the table and moves closer to her. Lifting his hand he tucks her long hair behind her ear.

"Not tonight" She pushes against his stomach. "I already showered" She complains dropping her face to the space between them.

He ignores her, and tips her head back kissing her mouth.

She knows she could fall for him, like a silly girl fall, like a girl she isn't. She also knows he won't fall for her like she could fall for him. And she doesn't know how she feels about that. She just went 16 and doesn't understand half of the feelings running through her. He will be gone in the spring; all his friends will be gone in a year. She likes that idea, spending her last year of high school without that cliché hanging around.

Edward sucks her lips, and tongue kissing her deeply, he steps back making her press more into the counter, both hands cradle her head. He pulls away and his nose presses against hers as he pants. Their eyes meet, pressing a kiss to her mouth one more time he goes without another word.

* * *

**Want to find out how they started? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot AGAIN!**

***I own nothing, the characters are NOT mine, not at all***

**Thanks for the comments! I hope this lives up.**

**This is all in italics because it is in the past. Just their start. I will do the next part of their past just to bring it all up to speed.**

**Summer before Edward's junior year. Edward just went 16. Bella is 14 going 15 in September.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Edward walks down through the meadow. He just went 16, had a damn great birthday. His parents got him a car of his own, it is such a fucking sweet ride. He left it back at his house and took a quiet walk to enjoy the meadow on this sunny day. School just came out; he is looking forward to this summer. This is almost the last summer, next year he will be packing to head to university. He has no clue where he wants to go, he doesn't know what he wants to be. His mother wants him to be happy; his father would love if he would become a doctor._

_He loves going to school and seeing his friends but sometimes holding a 'cover' is like a class in itself. When he is alone, or at home he feels more relaxed. He isn't the leader of the most popular group in Forks. He is just Edward Cullen. _

_He stops short when he looks at the meadow and sees someone walking through the long soft grass which is full of light and dark purple flowers. He frowns; he didn't think anyone knew about this place._

* * *

_Bella plops down on the spongy grass, her feet are bare and she dips her toe into the tiny spring which runs through the meadow. _

_'Duckling?'_

_Bella's head turns and she looks at the voice. Edward Cullen. She has been at Forks High School for a year now. She dislikes it. The kids are kind of awful people._

_He walks over to her, he takes in her appearance. She is wearing barely anything. Short, shorts, a tank top, the swell of her breasts are very much visible in her tank top._

_'How about we aren't at school and you can screw off'_

_Edward laughs. 'Duckling is brave'_

_Bella rolls her eyes. 'Where is your pack?'_

_Edward looks down at her. 'Where did this smart mouth come from?'_

_'There is no point in saying anything at school, you have the whole school on your side' She looks away from his gaze and just out. _

_Edward moves to sit next to her._

_'Are you on drugs?' She is confused._

_Edward smiles. He likes this Duckling. He doesn't know her; he doesn't really care for her either way. She has been at Forks for a year now he thinks. His dad knows her father well enough. They are both in the business of community workers so they do have to interact on occasion. He says nothing more just yet as he stares across the green. "I really like it here" He whispers._

_Bella arches her eyebrows up still not looking at him._

_"I didn't know anyone knew about this place"_

_"So you don't bring your girlfriends here?"_

_Edward laughs. "I don't have any girlfriends" All year since she started his friends haven't been kind to her. There was no reason, but they are kids, she is in a year under them and she was just the pick._

_Bella nods turning her head to look at him. "Tanya, Jessica, Lauren?" She questions._

_"No, they are friends"_

_Bella scoffs._

_Edward turns his head and looks at her. 'I didn't say they were your friends, they are my friends'_

_Bella looks at him and rolls her eyes. 'Clearly' she mutters._

_He tips his head looking at her. _

* * *

_Somehow they got to talking, like really talking. Bella was even laughing, she pauses catching herself. She stares at him as he speaks. He is like a different person. He is kind, and funny, handsome without even saying. Her eyes run over his face._

_'So what are you doing for the summer' He questions casually._

_'Nothing, not much, I'm 14 my father doesn't really trust me do to anything' She shrugs one shoulder._

_'When do you go 15?"_

_'Planning on buying me a birthday card?' She jokes with a smile, over the past two hours the mood has changed from when he first made himself known._

_'Maybe' He says looking at her. 'Maybe not' He adds with a laugh._

_Bella laughs and nods. 'September'_

_'I just went 16'_

_'I heard about your sweet 16 since January, it was kind of the talk of the school' She admits._

_'Are you going to wish me happy birthday then?'_

_'Happy belated birthday Edward'_

_'Thank you Bella' He stares at her._

* * *

_Bella opens her door. 'Hi' She says confused because, he is here, at her house. A few days ago they saw each other and spent hours talking at the meadow, but that was it. They left it, but now he is here._

_'Hi'_

_'How do you know where I live?'_

_'Everyone knows where Chief Swan lives'_

_'You mean Chief Duck?' She questions, her tone is not aggressive, she is just letting him know she is well aware of the name she holds at school._

_Edward looks down and runs a hand through his hair. 'Uh, yeah'_

_'Do you want to come in?' She question not sure what he wants, why he is here._

_Lifting his head he looks at her and nods. He follows when she turns and heads into the house._

_'So all your friends away this summer or something?'_

_'No, Emmett is around, Jasper, Jess, Lauren, Tanya, they are here'_

_'Why are you here?' She pulls two glasses from the cupboard. 'Forgive me but in school you are a jerk'_

_Edward watches her and smiles. 'And you are quiet'_

_'I keep quiet, I'm not quiet' She lets him know. 'There is a distinct difference'_

_'Good to know'_

_'But you are actually a jerk'_

_'Yeah' He nods. 'Thanks' he says taking the glass of liquid. He watches her lean on the counter her feet bare and she takes a drink._

_'Is this a game you and your friends cooked up?' Bella asks him. 'Are you here because of that?'_

_'No, I'm here because we talked the other day and it was nice, really nice' He admits. It was really nice, surprisingly nice. He liked talking to her, he was relaxed and himself. He is never himself, he is the guy making jokes, being a cocky bastard, but the other day with Bella he didn't put on a front. It was the Edward Cullen his mother and father know._

_'It was' She agrees. 'Do you want to watch TV or I don't know' She blushes and smiles because she really doesn't she is only 14._

_Edward laughs. 'Sure, we aren't watching My Little pony are we?'_

_'No, but the fact that you know that says enough' Bella grins at him, he just smiles and shakes his head._

* * *

_He doesn't know what is drawing him to her, but damn it is something. He is at her place most days, and when he isn't he is this other person hanging out with his friends, smoking, drinking. Not overly but doing it when he knows he shouldn't be._

_Her name doesn't come up, if it does it is in reference to Chief Swan, or Duck as everyone calls him. The summer meanders on as normal, he enjoys it mostly, but what he most enjoys is spending time with Bella. _

_He doesn't see her out in Forks, if he does she is normally with her father, but he doesn't expect to see her out she is 14, he is 16 and can drive, he has a bunch of friends, she is just not that person._

* * *

_Bella smiles. 'Hey' She greets him on her porch his hand in his crazy hair. She so wants to touch it, the urge has become so much greater. Over the summer when he laughs or smiles at her, she wants to do it more and more, it makes her heart beat faster. It makes her giddy and silly. She is silly._

_'Hi'_

_'Come in' He never shows up when her father is home, it is like he knows. If she did have the stupid laugh lines around her mouth or to clean up his soda can, he always leaves in the living room she would think this summer hasn't even been real. It is her second summer in Forks and the best one so far._

_Edward shuts the door behind himself and follows her through the house he has been in for a good part of the summer._

_'What did you do today?' Bella questions._

_'Did some tryouts for the football team this week'_

_'Did you make the team?'_

_'Yeah I did' He nods. His father and mother are really proud of him._

_'Congratulations Edward' Bella smiles._

_'Thanks' He grins._

_'If I would have known I would have, I don't know' She shrugs and rolls her eyes. 'Made a cake or something'_

_He laughs. 'Can you still make me one?'_

_'Do you want one?' She questions her eyebrow arched._

_'Yeah'_

_'Then I'll make one'_

* * *

_Edward laughs as they make cupcakes together._

* * *

_'How much longer?'_

_Bella sighs. 'You are like a child' She complains peeking in the oven._

_Edward watches her bend over and smiles. She turns around before he knows it and she is looking at him funny. 'What?'_

_'What-what is your face for?'_

_'Nothing' He shoves his hands into his jeans._

_She makes an 'hmmm' sound. 'About two minutes'_

* * *

_'Try it' She encourages not thinking as she holds her finger out for him to taste the butter cream frosting._

_Edward takes her small hand in his and sucks the tip of her finger._

_'Oh god' She whispers pulling away quickly._

_'Yummy' He informs her beet red profile. The blush is traveling down her neck. He leans on the counter and laughs. She continues to mix furiously and not look at him._

* * *

_'These are amazing' He chews._

_Bella laughs. 'You don't say greedy, you have had 4'_

_'I'm a football jock now, I need energy'_

_'Very true' She agrees._

* * *

_'Thank you for the cupcakes' He says._

_'School is next week'_

_'Hmm' He has thought about it, their friendship has developed over the summer, but it is just theirs, no one else knows. It is his and hers, private. 'I would like to keep this between us, private'_

_Bella excepted this, if she didn't she should have. Her voice is caught in her throat now actually so she doesn't answer._

_'It's just, well' He shifts on his feet. 'We had a good summer'_

_She says nothing and just looks at him, trying to process._

_'Say something'_

_'Something' Bella sighs. 'It's okay, I understand, the jerk Edward is coming back'_

_'I guess so' He admits._

_'See you around Edward' She pulls the door open for him and he doesn't walk out right away._

_'I'll see you Bella'_

_'You mean Duckling' She says._

_'No, I mean Bella' He gives her one last look before heading home, his hands deep in his pockets, his chest stinging slightly. It makes him feel crazy because he doesn't get upset about hurting people. Bella seemed fine, but he is almost certain that hurt her in some way. Shaking his head he heads home._

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Cheerio **


	3. Chapter 3

**I get Edward is an ass and Bella seems weak. And she probably is, but they were what 16 and 14 when they 1****st**** actually talked, 16 and 15 when they started sneaking around. She was pretty much alone before him, and they are just kids. She is just a kid. Now they are 17 and 16. It is what they know, how they do things. He is unwilling to change his life, his role in high school, she feels she can't even if she wanted to.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Alice walks on her tip toes next to Bella. "I had a boyfriend back in New York"

"Why did you and your family move here?"

"Dad got transferred"

"To Forks?" Bella wonders/questions.

"No Seattle, but mom didn't want to live in the city again, so he is up in Seattle for the week and comes home Thursday afternoon until Sunday night"

"That's something" Bella frowns. "Does that work for them?"

"Yeah, she is so happy, he annoys her sometimes but she loves him" Alice laughs. "The time apart makes them appreciate each other more…so far, but let me tell you I'm glad Gar and I are in school when he comes home Thursday afternoons"

Bella is confused, but quickly widens her eyes. "Oh, oh gosh"

"Yup"

"Hey you two" Garrett greets his sister and Bella. "What are you talking about?"

"Just telling Bella about mom and dad's Thursday afternoon delights"

"Geez Alice" Garrett widens his eyes.

"Told you, grossness" Alice looks at Bella and nods. "How did the tryouts go?"

"That Cullen is good, an asshole but good" Garrett admits.

"Yeah he is" Bella admits. She feels goose bumps all over her skin.

Alice scoffs. "So did you make the team?"

"Yup" He pounds his chest once and laughs when Alice slaps his shoulder.

"What is that the secret jock code?"

"No, that's not it, we have to kill whomever sees it, and sister you're still breathing" He grabs Alice around her neck and she fights him off laughing.

Bella smiles at the pair.

"Tiny Brandon, Duckling, sit with us at lunch Garrett, we can celebrate" Jessica smiles, she is wearing her cheerleader uniform.

"No thanks Jess, I'll sit with my sister and Bella"

"Suit yourself" Jessica glares at Bella before walking away.

"Nice friends you have there Bella" Alice rolls her eyes.

"They are no friends of mine" Bella watches them go. "I have bio, I'll see you at lunch?"

Alice nods and smiles. "Bye guys" She tiptoes off.

Garrett looks down at Bella. "You okay?"

"Of course" Bella clears her throat. "You don't have to hang out with me, and Alice understands"

"Yeah, well you're stuck with me, unless…"

"No, of course not, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yes, and congratulations, my first game is in 2 weeks"

"Good luck, train hard" She smiles pushing her hair back.

"You don't go to them I guess?"

"No, not a chance, when that bell rings at the end of the day, I am sort of out of here"

Garrett nods watching her. People say things, but that is high school, no one is physical with her, but she is emotionally abused, it is not completely vicious but it is certainly not kind and he notices. "Maybe if Alice goes you will g along with her"

"Maybe" Bella says not promising anything. "I'll see you"

* * *

Edward is already seated when she walks in. He saw her in the hall with Garrett again. She sits down.

Bella doesn't say anything. After their first summer getting to know each other that school year was hard pretending they didn't know each other. And a year later they are still pretending. They don't pretend when he sneaks into her window, or they meet at the meadow. She guessed that is enough. She turns her head to glance at him.

"How is Garrett today?" His tone is low.

"Don't start Edward" Hers is lower. He continues to stare at her profile after she has looked away.

* * *

"Edward is there a reason you are throwing your things around?" Esme folds her arms over her chest and looks at her son.

"None"

"Well may you kindly knock it off?"

"Sorry" He mumbles. "I'll be in the music room" He says.

* * *

**Spring of his junior and her sophomore year**

_'This is beautiful' Bella lightly touches the jet black piano._

_Edward leans in a far wall in his music room._

_'You play?'_

_'Yeah' He answers. No one is allowed in here. None of his friends know about his piano. When they come over, it is right to the basement which is completely ridiculous, outfitted for your all American teen._

_Bella walks around the light room. 'It is really something' She comments. Her eyes turn to the wall of books and music. 'You have so many books, so much music' Her finger tip runs over the wall and shelves. She whips her head around when she hears the piano playing. _

_Edward has never played for anyone other than his parents. He had about two lessons growing up but got fed up. He explored himself and taught himself how to play._

_Bella walks over to the piano and leans lightly on it, his head is bent, his fingers move fluidly over the keys creating…magic. Being at school the last few months were surprisingly harder than she originally thought. His friends, him with them. She doesn't like that Edward, she likes this one._

_Edward stops and looks up at her. 'How was Arizona?' She left school a week early so that her Christmas holiday was a bit longer._

_'Good' She answers. School has been in for two weeks after the school break now, and it is the same. They don't even need to mention it, they both live it. Her end sucks, either way they both know. 'How was your Christmas?'_

_He starts to play 'Jingle Bells'_

_Bella laughs. _

_'Good, fun, how is your mom?' He questions his eyes on her._

_'She is wild and crazy, not sure I'm her daughter' She laughs and smiles at his face._

_'Why is that?' He starts to play 'Wild Thing' His eyes wrinkle around the edges when he looks at her face and he laughs. 'What?'_

_'Your fingers are magic' She blurts out. 'I mean your hands' Bella quickly recovers._

_Edward grins at her._

_'We both know I'm not wild or crazy'_

_'You're a bit crazy' He winks at her. 'I think you have a wild side'_

_'I think you're crazy' She moves to sit next to him. It is so normal and easy between them when they are alone. _

_His parents took a weekend trip to Seattle that is why she is over. He makes room for her._

_'How does this thing work?' She presses one finger on a key, and smiles at the sound it makes._

_He watches her play something that makes ears bleed. _

_'Am I doing it right?' He grabs her hands to stop the crying babies._

_'No, no defiantly not, here' He gets off the bench and moves behind her. Bending he places his hands over hers. 'I had a teacher once, and she was awful'_

_'Why?' His breath is in her ear making speech very difficult. She lies in bed at night thinking about him, this Edward, not the Football Edward. She is 15 and completely full of hormones. _

_'She smelt like mothballs' He says his voice completely seductive, his words catching her off guard. He bites her ear lobe and gives it a light tug._

_'I really dislike you' She leans back shoving him._

_'I'm kidding, come on' He pleads. He feels her body give in and he moves back placing his hands on top of hers. His hands cover hers, he plays and she follows. She follows the pressure and easily plays with him taking the real lead and playing the song._

_Bella pants unable to help the tingles covering her body. They see each other in school more than out, but when they are together out of school it gets 'crazy' fast. She feels crazy over him._

_Edward drops his head more, he starts kissing her bare neck lightly. She falters, he smiles into her skin._

_'We can't' She breathes out. She doesn't know what this is, she can't really understand them, what they are to each other. It makes sense most times when they are alone; it is like their own personal bubble. But when they are in school and he is someone else, with other people she is confused._

_He stops instantly and pulls back._

_Bella takes a moment to gather herself. Turning on the piano bench she looks up at him standing there._

_His head is clouded. This is Bella Swan sitting at his piano, flushed and nervous, stunning, Swan. He can't understand what is going on between them. He can't keep up, and can't let it come out, the spell would be broken. Reaching out he cups her cheek._

_'I just, I'm a virgin' She admits._

_Edward laughs._

_'Jerk Edward back' She pushes his hand away._

_Edward drops to his knees between her thighs. His hands hold her hips lightly. 'Bella it is not a secret, I mean I guess people know, but I knew' He never thought in a million years she wasn't a virgin._

_'Why because I'm so ugly, is that how you knew?' She pushes his chest to make him get away from her._

_'Hey, you are not ugly'_

_'Whatever Edward, whatever' He makes her so angry, it feels irrational but it's not. She has a right to have hurt inside of her, right?_

_Edward grabs her hands. 'Stop, I just knew, it has nothing, nothing to do with how you look'_

_'Do you joke about me in the locker room with your friends?'_

_'No'. He doesn't say anything, he hasn't since they started this, this friendship, this secret part of their lives. He doesn't stop James, or Emmett, Jasper, the girls from saying anything. But he doesn't say anything about her._

_'Liar'_

_'Look Bella, you know'_

_'Yeah I know, it doesn't even matter' She says, her voice strong 'I should get going' She standing knocking him easily out of the way._

_He doesn't stop her as she heads out, but he stays on his knees next to the piano._

* * *

"Well that was beautiful" Carlisle walks into the music room.

Edward turns his face towards his father.

"Did you write it?"

"Yes" His jaw tightens.

"What is her name?" Carlisle smirks and sits on the arm of a chair.

"There is no girl" Edward lies.

"There is always a girl" Carlisle tuts at his son. "How is school?"

"Perfect, just perfect, do you know the Brandon's?"

"Mary Brandon, I do, her children, son should be in your year…maybe her daughter"

"Son" Edward confirms.

Carlisle nods. "Nice kids"

"Hmm" Edward disagrees; he is not too fond of Garrett. "Garrett just got on the football team"

"Good for him" Carlisle responds watching his sons reactions. When neither says anything, Carlisle slaps his thighs standing. "Your mother said dinner at 6"

"Thanks Dad" Edward mutters before his fingers play his little melody.

* * *

**Bit more history between the duo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

** ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Bella is just not sure; her hands twist together as she walks next to Alice. Alice looks ridiculous but so well put together. Bella doesn't get it, she knows if she wore something, which she never would, like Alice's huge furry hat she would like awful. Alice pulls it off very well.

"It will be fun, stop worrying, plus we will be cheering for the team, Garrett is on the team" Alice jumps.

Bella knows that the Forks High Football games are a big thing in the town. She never goes. Never. Alice dragged her out. She doesn't want to go, but it is nice, nice hanging out with someone in public for once. Her eyes dart around, it is busy.

"Where should we sit?" She frowns looking at the packed bleachers. "Oh look" Alice says nodding her head to the side where the Cheerleaders are warming up in jogging pants and jackets. "Their tits are gonna freeze off" Alice laughs.

Bella laughs.

Alice grabs her hand. "It will be fun Bella"

"I know, thanks for asking me to come with you" Bella answers honestly. The last two weeks have really been nice with Alice, meeting her. She sees the next two years of high school something she could really enjoy. Garrett is not so bad either.

"Oh there he is" Alice waves franticly at her big brother.

Garrett smiles and puts up his hand.

"You know, Jasper Whitlock isn't so bad"

Bella puts her hand up to Garrett, her eyes travel to Jasper laughing with Edward and Emmett.

* * *

He knew she was coming, but he can't believe she is actually here. His eyes are fixed on her talking and smiling with Alice.

"You ready bro; you look like your head's not in the game?" Emmett comes over and hits Edward on the back with his helmet lightly.

"I'm here, I'm ready" He says his eyes fixed on Bella.

Emmett's eyes travel over to where Edward is staring. "You need to tell me something bro?"

Edward looks away before looking at Emmett. "Pardon?"

"Nothing" Emmett shakes his head. "Let's beat some ass"

* * *

"I'm so proud" Alice jumps where her brother is getting congratulations for scoring the winning touchdown.

Garrett wraps an arm around Alice and lifts her kissing her forehead.

People that pass by the trio congratulate Garrett on an outstanding first game.

"Good job man, party at my place" Jasper smacks Garrett on the back.

Bella stands and smiles. "Great job" She offers.

"I'm glad you came, you must be my lucky charm" He smiles down at her.

Turning her head she blushes. "I don't know about that"

Alice grins at her brother and friend. "Are we invited to this party?"

"Alice" Garrett groans.

* * *

Edward stands next to his car in the parking lot smoking. He watches Alice and Bella walk to Alice's car. Garrett comes out soon after with his bag on his shoulder. He meets them at his sister's car.

* * *

Bella feels him watching her; she turns her head and glances in his direction. The past two weeks they have only seen each other during bio and in the cafeteria.

* * *

Pulling his phone out, he sends a message. He hasn't seen her outside of school for almost two weeks, and he doesn't like it. He doesn't like not seeing her, talking to her, kissing her. He certainly doesn't like Garrett opening doors for her.

* * *

"You coming Bella?" Alice questions.

Garrett stands holding the passenger door open for her with a smile on his face.

Bella shoves her phone with the unread message back into her pocket. "Yeah, thank you" She says to Garrett. She looks across at Edward again holding his phone waiting for the message that isn't going to come.

* * *

"Thanks Ally" Garrett says. "Tell mom I'll get a ride home"

Alice waves him off.

"Night Bella" He says looking into the passage side window.

"Night" She smiles at him. She feels good, really good. His eyes sparkle at her. It is so different, maybe because he is nice to her all the time. Edward is only nice to her when they are alone. Her alone time with Edward is wonderful, they just click, but she wants more than secrets and stolen moments with him. They have been sleeping together since early in the year. She almost thought it would change things between them, but Edward is so stuck, she actually feels sorry for him.

"You like my brother, you are totally hot for him" Alice sings.

"Alice, please"

"Mind you, it's completely gross, but" She laughs. "I approve you know this right?"

Her butt vibrates with another text.

"Do you wanna sleep over?" Garrett told her under no terms will she be going to the party tonight.

"Okay"

"Let's pop by your place, ask your dad, he loves me" Alice informs Bella with a side to side of her head and a grin. "Then get some stuff"

"Okay" And now she feels even better, excited even.

* * *

Garrett laughs it up at the party, he enjoys the attention. He is completely unaware of green eyes glaring at him from across the room.

Emmett slaps Edward on the back. "Rather than glaring at him, you should congratulate him for a game well played"

"Fuck off Emmett"

"Right on man" Emmett walks off shaking his head.

Edward watches as he kisses Rosalie on the head and she smiles. Edward rests his drink down and walks out with his hands deep in his pockets.

* * *

Bella looks at a sleeping Alice on the bed next to her and she rolls out reaching into her bag for her phone. Curiosity is killing the cat. Licking her lips she looks at the messages.

'_Lose the Brandon's, meet me in the meadow_' – Message 1

'_Fine enjoy your night with Garrett_' – Message 2

'_Fuck Bella, come on_' – Message 3

'_Is this over, is it?_' – Message 4

'_I'm so fucking drunk, let me come over_' – Message 5

She types a text back.

* * *

Lying on his back he can't sleep, he hates that he can't sleep because she is on his mind, making him fucking crazy in the head. He scrubs his hand over his face. He reeks of the game, girls hanging off him at the game and party, smoke, liquor, but not Bella, he doesn't smell of her. He hates that.

Turning his head he grabs his phone and reads. '_I'm_ _staying the night at Alice's_' His eyes run over the words. He types back right away.

* * *

Her eyes widen at his question. '_Are you in his bed?_'

* * *

'_Does it matter?_' There is his smart mouth girl…his girl?

* * *

'_Yeah it fucking matters_' She can feel the anger in his message.

* * *

'_You're not my boyfriend so don't play the jealousy card_' Edward growls and is ready to throw his phone across the room.

* * *

'_Is that what ur playin at, trying to make me jealous?_' Bella rolls her eyes at his words. "Fuck off" She breathes.

* * *

Edward types out furiously again before hitting send. He grabs his jacket and shoves his phone in his pocket.

* * *

Monday rolls around sooner than he wanted. Edward pulls into the car park and sees that Bella is already at school. He climbs out of his car and walks into the school.

* * *

Bella drops her books at her feet. "Damn it" She mutters bending to pick them up. Edward is wrecking her head and not wanting to admit her heart too. She shuts her eyes for a moment as she is crouched on the floor.

"Morning" Garrett smiles.

Looking to the side she smiles back at him. "Morning, thanks" She says standing slowly holding her books close to her chest.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He just blurts it out. He finds her interesting, quiet, sweet, beautiful not like the other girls. He wants to get to know her better.

"Pardon?"

"You, me, dinner, date?"

Bella laughs. "Really?" She is more shocked, happy but shocked.

"Yeah, really"

"You know you're on the football team" She whispers staring into his eyes.

Garrett leans in and a smile covers his mouth. "I know"

"Just checking" She laughs pulling back and shaking her head. Her eyes catch Edward strolling down the hall. It makes her, it makes her crazy, he makes her crazy. Shaking her head and shutting her eyes for a moment she holds a breath.

"So now you're saying no?"

"No"

"No?" Garrett smiles at her getting flustered.

"Yes, I want to go out with you, I just…are you sure?"

Garrett smiles and leans down to her face, their noses almost touching. "I am sure" He smiles before pulling back. "I'll get your number from Alice?"

"Okay" She whispers. These are the butterflies that she sees on hit TV dramas. Bella laughs and runs her fingers into her hair as he walks away. Reality dawns on her, going out with one football player and sleeping with another. Her fingers touch her lips as she tries to find some clarity in all of it.

* * *

"Movies this weekend, you in man?" Jasper questions around the lunch table. He is sitting on the back of the chair.

"Nah, I have a date"

"Who is the lucky lady?" Emmett waggles his eyebrows and then winks.

Rosalie is sitting back talking to Tanya and rubbing her hand up and down Emmett's back.

Edward is staring across the caf waiting for Bella to walk in. She is normally here by now.

"Bella Swan"

"Duckling, what!" Jessica shrieks.

Garrett frowns. "Her name is Bella"

"Oh relax, we all call her Duck, or Duckling" Lauren rolls her eyes.

"Well if I'm going to be dating her, I don't expect you to call her anything but Bella" His voice is not harsh but it is hard, and he looks directly into Lauren's eyes as he speaks.

Jasper says nothing, Emmett stares.

Edward gets up.

"Edward, you're done?" Jessica calls after him.

He keeps going and doesn't answer.

* * *

He gets to his car and sits, his hands bang the wheel over and over until he is spent.

* * *

**More history for these two kids up next**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am overwhelmed and beside myself! Thank you taking time to review this story. I like it, but I didn't think it was this good. But I'm glad to think so.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Edward sits on her porch behind the house when he hears the car drive up. He hears talking, voices hushed. Charlie is at the station. He hears her giggling; he hates it so damn much.

When the car pulls away he stands and walks around the front of the house.

"Oh my god" Bella gasps when Edward appears to her side.

He leans on the house. "What are you doing with him?"

Bella turns to look at him leaning on her house, his eyes look heavy, he looks tired.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"What do you mean?" She questions him.

"With Garrett" He stares at her, she looks so fucking pretty.

"I went out Edward, why do you even care"

"You know I fucking care"

She shakes her head. "You don't, you don't even talk to me at school"

"You know why"

"That is such shit and you know it, Garrett likes me, he likes me" She says again with wide eyes. "Enough to not care what anyone thinks. I'm tired" She whispers pushing at his chest because he is suddenly closer to her. "Go home"

Edward grabs her wrist; he brings it to his mouth and kisses the inside, his eyes on hers. "Let me stay the night"

"Edward" She shuts her eyes. "You don't want me"

"No?" He wants her so much it hurts.

"Not the way I want you to" She finally admits how she feels to him.

* * *

_Edward is half on top of her. A few weeks ago they were in his music room, and her hormones were out of control then…now they can't be reeled in._

_He smiles into her throat. 'Slow down' He says softly into her skin._

_'I think I'm going crazy' Bella pants turning her head, admitting to him._

_He laughs and kisses her mouth. They spent the day at his house, his parents took a weekend trip to Seattle, his father has a workshop and took his mother with him. Bella's dad is working a long shift._

_He taught her more notes on the piano and she made him lunch. He ignored his cell when it was ringing over and over again. She told him to answer it. He responded, 'I don't want to answer it'. His words made her feel special. She wonders if he is that smooth, if his plan the whole time was to get her into his bed._

_'You're not going crazy' He whispers into her lips._

_'Have you done this before?'_

_'We don't have to do anything' He answers kissing her jaw and throat, her fingers run up and down his shoulders._

_'I didn't ask that'_

_'Yeah, once or twice' He pushes up on his hands and looks down at her. It wasn't anything special, it felt damn good but, right now he feels different, he and Bella have been talking, been private for almost a year now. It is special to him, she is special to him. He hasn't said that to her, and he probably won't. He can't._

_She stares up at him hovering over her._

_'Like I said, we don't have to do anything'_

* * *

_Edward lies in his bed next to her, her face is turned towards him, her hair over her back and shoulders. Leaning in he kisses her hand, it is clutching the pillow. That was indescribable. They were both sloppy and uncoordinated but it was amazing. She was completely shy and following his lead, he lead her how he thought it should have gone._

_Bella peeks an eye open. 'Hi'_

_He smiles. 'Hey'_

_She turns her face into the pillow and smiles; a huge laugh erupts from her throat._

_'What is so funny?'_

_'I don't know, I guess nothing' She sighs and looks back at him._

_'I had a good time'_

_His tone flashes through her ears. 'Do you want me to go?'_

_Edward looks at her holding the sheet to her chest as she sits up. He reaches out and strokes his fingers down her bare arm. 'No, not really'_

_'I'll go' She nods._

_'Bella' He pushes up, grabbing his boxers he moves to stand behind her as she holds the sheet and tries to put on her shirt._

_'You don't have to explain, it was just sex' She isn't upset, she is, she doesn't know._

_'Stay the night'_

_'Don't do me any favors Edward' She growls getting angrier by the second._

_He sighs and grabs her shoulder from behind, pulling her close. 'I love spending time with you'_

_'I know, as long as none of your friends know'_

_Dropping his head he presses his forehead to the back of her head. 'I'm sorry'_

_She wonders if one day she will be important to him. Sighing she turns in his arms, towards his body and she lets him wrap his arms completely around her._

* * *

"Are you gonna sleep with him?" Edward holds his can in the kitchen with her.

"Are you really asking me that?"

"Yeah, I guess I am"

"I don't know Edward, I never thought someone like him would, would" She shrugs looking at him. "I never thought, we" She pulls a face and shakes her head. "If you asked me out, if you did, I would say yes" She says looking at him, she knows he knows she would say yes. "But you won't, we are on different pages, we are in different sections at school. Garret and I" She stops and shakes her head. "We are in different sections at school, but at least we are on the same page" She offers him all she can, a shrug.

His hands go deep into his hair; he shuts his eyes as he tugs roughly trying to gain to stability. "Bella" He sighs.

"I want you to go, we can't do this anymore, and I should never" She shakes her head.

"You regret it all now?" He questions her opening his eyes.

"I regret, um, sleeping with you and being weak" She lets out a laugh. "He likes me" She tells him again. "He doesn't care what you think, or Emmett, Jasper, Lauren, Jessica, Tanya, he doesn't care what you all think"

"He hasn't been friends with them for years"

"It's over" She tells him. "Go home" She doesn't like saying this; she hates it because she does feel something for him, and it's not fake. It's real, she really feels something. But he can't return it so she needs to tell him goodbye.

Edward glares at her and says nothing turning to go.

* * *

"Do I even want to know how the date went between you and my brother?"

"He is a gentleman"

"Of course he is" Alice laughs.

"So Duckling has a boyfriend now, I never thought I would see the day" Jessica comments.

Alice glares at the girls. "Back off"

"Tiny Brandon please"

"Is something the matter here?" Garrett strolls up, he drapes his arm over his sister and smiles down at Bella.

"Hey Garrett" Jessica grins.

"Can I walk you to class?" Garrett questions Bella. "Alice can tag along"

Alice whacks his stomach. "You are such a jerk, he is a jerk Bella" She looks at her friend.

* * *

"I can carry my own books to my truck" Bella says trying to tug them from Garrett's hands.

"Well I have it on good authority boyfriends carry girlfriends books to and from the car park, and maybe even through the school halls"

Bella stops and stares at him. "What did you say?"

"Is this too fast?" He questions.

"I-I" She doesn't know. Is it? They went out again last weekend. And he came over on Thursday, where he met Charlie. Charlie really likes him. "I'm going to be honest Garrett"

"Well something starting like that never ends well"

Bella smiles and shakes her head. "I just mean, I have no experience in, this" She motions between the two of them.

"Are you willing to try, do you like me enough to try?"

"Well, yeah, yes"

"Then we just go with it together" He takes her hand in his free one and squeezes. "Boyfriends hold girlfriend's hands pretty much all the time"

Bella laughs and nods her head, keeping in step with him. "I'll take your word for it"

* * *

Edward drives down the road, his music is turned up, he heads towards the high school for practice. He doesn't know how he feels; shaking his head he clears his mind. The past two weeks have been really, he hasn't liked them. He doesn't like how he is feeling. Bella is like a strange to him, they don't speak in school, they certainly don't speak out of school. He has lost someone important, someone close to him. He can't think about Bella and Garrett right now.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot he grabs his things and heads to the field.

"You're late man" Jasper calls out.

"I know, I know" Edward calls out, he runs to the locker room to get ready.

"Hey Edward" Garrett greets leaving the locker room.

Edward says nothing just continues on his way.

* * *

"Alright, group up" Coach calls. "I just a dry run of the plays I left, ribbons will be the guest team, no ribbons, you are us" He says of their role playing practice.

* * *

Edward body slams Garrett down.

"Cullen, up, bench now" Coach calls.

"What the fuck man" Garrett calls pushing Edward's chest.

* * *

"What the hell Edward?" Emmett says after practice.

"Not now Em"

"Not now, you could have been benched for the season for that, you're lucky Garrett is a nice guy and told the coach it was nothing, it looked like something"

"It was nothing" Edward throws his bag into his car.

"We are friends Edward, you know this right?" Emmett says leaning on Edward's car.

"I know" He mutters. "I'm just, I'm fine"

"If you ever want to talk, you know" Emmett trails off. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, Halloween Party, I'll be there"

* * *

Bella has never been to a high school party. She got the talk from her dad, she is allowed to go because he really likes Alice, and she sort of begged. He looked shocked as he had never seen a teenager act this way.

"You look great!" Alice comments.

"I can't go" Bella paces glancing at her reflection in the mirror. She and Garrett haven't officially, by officially she means this is their 1st group outing. People know at school, they haven't done the TV drama PDA in school, but hand holding has taken place, car door opening. He sits with her and Alice at lunch most days. He understands she is not ready to join his table. She doesn't know if she will ever be ready for that. Edward knows, she can feel his eyes on them, on her. Biology is hard, really hard. Breaking it off with him has left a piece of her missing.

* * *

Garrett knocks on Bella's door. "Evening Chief Swan"

"Garrett, come in, Doctor?"

"Dentist" Garrett corrects. "Bella is the tooth fairy"

Charlie nods. "Clever"

* * *

Alice in Wonderland hops into the back of her brother's car.

"I wanted to tell you" His hand stops from opening the door. "You look so good" He kisses her mouth lightly.

Bella smiles into his lips. "Thanks"

"It will be alright tonight, okay?"

"Yeah" Bella nod, not sure. Everyone will be there.

"I'll be right by your side"

She nods again quickly.

* * *

Edward walks around the party, the girls are dresses like hookers, but everyone is having a good time. He holds his drink and is pretty much ready to go home. His eyes drift across the room and he sees her.

* * *

Bella walks in next to Garrett, he has her hand. Alice is really excited, she secretly or not so secretly loves her brother on the football team. Bella can tell both Alice and Garrett were very popular in their other school. Alice only became 'unpopular' because she dared to talk to the Duckling.

"I'm going to get a drink"

"Alice, stay away from anything unopened"

Alice rolls her eyes and walks off.

"Do you want a drink?" He questions giving her hand a squeeze.

Bella nods and looks around. She is tugged along, people greeting Garrett along the way; she catches Edward in the corner with a drink looking at her. She watches as he pushes off the wall and heads in their direction.

"Edward" Garrett greets.

"Garrett" He greets, his eyes go to Bella's, and she looks away for only a second. "Swan" He says to her with a nod. He walks off without anything more.

"That guy has a problem"

"Why do you, thanks" She takes the unopened can of soda from him. "Say that?"

"He knocked me flat on my ass today at practice"

She widens her eyes. "Why?"

"Did you two date?"

"Have you seen his friends and me in school together?"

"True" Garrett acknowledges. "But maybe things went south when you two did"

"I never dated Edward, or anyone, I told you that"

He nods. "Do you want to go?" He touches her face.

"No" Bella smiles looking at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT the heck! Where did you all come from? I am once again beside myself! Thank so ever so much for the support and desire to read this story.**

**Happy New Year & Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The days flow into weeks, the weeks into months.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Bells" Charlie smiles hugging his sleepy head daughter, last year she was in Arizona with her mother.

"Merry Christmas Dad" Bella snuggles into her father.

* * *

Alice talks about the gift she got as she sits cross legged on her bed.

"Knock, knock" Garrett calls from Alice's door.

Bella turns her head and smiles. "Hey" She greets him.

"Girl time Garrett, aren't you taking her out tonight?" Alice has to share Bella with her brother; things never change from when they were children, well maybe it is flipped as he had to share with her more growing up.

"Her is sitting right here" Bella frowns at Alice and points to herself.

Garrett smiles and moves to the bed, he cups the back of her head and kisses her mouth. "Hi"

"Hey"

"Her" Alice points to herself. "Is gonna be sick"

Bella laughs and Garrett rubs his sister's head.

"I just came to give you this" He holds out a little wrapped box.

"You want to exchange now?" Bella takes it and questions.

"No, I just want to give this to you now"

"Oh, thank you"

He bends down and kisses her mouth again. "Wear it tonight?"

"Okay" She smiles, licking her lips and nodding.

* * *

Edward plays his piano.

"What is going on with you?" Carlisle sits crossing his legs.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your mother told me the fridge is fully stocked, which means Emmett, and the boys haven't been over"

"Did you ever feel something you didn't want to feel?"

Carlisle arches an eyebrow. "Like?"

"Feelings"

Carlisle smiles at his son. "The girl that the song was not about?"

"Yeah" He runs his fingers through his hair. "I like her, more than I should"

"More than you should, is she unattainable?" Carlisle questions confused. You only like people more than you should when you can't have them.

"No, she, no I had her"

"A girlfriend?"

"She wasn't, it wasn't, I don't know" He growls tugging his hair.

"Edward, what happened?"

"She is my best friend"

Carlisle frowns. "When did, who is it?"

"Bella Swan" He confesses.

"Charlie's girl?"

"Yeah, we, we have, had I guess a bond, and it has been going on for almost a year, last summer we started hanging out"

"How come I didn't know about this?"

"We kept it private"

Carlisle looks at his son.

"_I _wanted it kept a secret"

"Why?"

"Because I'm dumb"

Carlisle smiles. "You have a lot to learn, and growing up to do, what happened?"

"She met someone that didn't want to keep her a secret"

"Ah, I see"

"And he is proud to show her off, he doesn't care about what other people think"

"And you do?"

"You know I do, you know who I am in high school"

"High School ends Edward, and what is left is knowledge and how you treated people, the connections, the genuine connections you build, that is what comes out in the end"

Edward looks at the ivory keys. "I screwed up, she has moved on"

Carlisle stands. "You're 17, you're allowed to make mistakes, and it's never too late to say you're sorry, take it easy son"

* * *

Bella looks at her wrist, she wasn't going to wear it to school, but she hasn't taken it off. It is a declaration from Garrett to her. Bella smiles and bites her lower lip.

* * *

His eyes were on her the whole time at lunch. She and Garrett have sat at their table a couple of times. He hates every second of it. Also Jasper has made some flirty comments to Alice. Garrett hates that.

Bella pulls her sweater over her wrist as Edward stares at what he knows is under the material. She shifts closer to Garrett. He is such a protector. He is strong and kind, sweet and loving. Edward still makes her heart beat erratically but the fact is they aren't together, they can't be together. He doesn't want it. Garrett does, and he is a great guy.

Garrett leans in and squeezes her knee under the table. "What are you thinking about?" He whispers before kissing her cheek.

She turns her head and shakes it. "Nothing" Under the table she grabs his fingers.

* * *

Bella jogs down the steps, she pulls open the door. "I heard your car leave…" Bella stops.

Edward shifts on his feet as he looks at her. "Hi"

"Edward"

"Garrett did leave" He says.

"Why are you here?"

"Bella, Christ" He breathes out. "You are killing me" He whispers. "I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry"

"Edward" She shakes her head.

"Will you go out with me?"

Her brow wrinkles. "Why are you doing this now, why?"

"You said, you said you would if I asked you. I'm asking you"

"Months ago Edward, weeks ago, it's too late now, Garrett"

"Forget about him"

"You are so selfish" She whispers shaking her head.

"I want you"

"Only now, when you see you would still have your precious gang" The world didn't end when someone popular spoke to her, let alone dated and kissed her in public.

He looks at her. "That's not it"

"Oh no, you didn't want me, want to acknowledge me before, we were together a year and sleeping together almost as long" She whispers, she can't help but look over his shoulder, hers. She knows her father is not in the house but still she does it anyway. "Now you want to when I have moved on, happy, finally accepted by someone, and he isn't you"

He shakes his head and runs a hand into his hair. "I-I'm sorry"

"It's too late"

"No its not" He growls grabbing her upper arms.

"Stop it"

"Tell me your heart doesn't still beat faster at the thought of me, us together, tell me" He growls. "Tell me you don't think about me, what we had"

Bella stares at him. "Edward" She struggles to get away from his hold; his eyes are staring at her, like they are looking into her heart. She fears if he looks any closer, any harder he will see the truth

"That you don't long for our talks in the meadow, the jokes, the touches"

She says nothing.

He sighs, holding her lightly now. His head drops. "I do, I want it back"

"It didn't work, I've moved on" She whispers. "I can't be an afterthought to you anymore"

"You weren't, shit Bella, you weren't"

"I was, you know it, and you are only here because you see from what I have with Garret"

"You don't have shit with him" He says his hands back in his hair tugging at the locks.

"You see" She continues, her voice rational but she is breaking down slowly inside. "That he hasn't been kicked off the team, or ostracized, can still sit at your table, and I'm not Duckling anymore, at least to my face" She doesn't know nor care what the girls say behind her back. To her face they call her Bella.

"That's not why" He argues. "I really, we really like either other"

Bella looks to the side for a moment. "No, I liked you; you only liked me when people weren't looking"

"Bella" He says softly, his hand cups her face. "Look at me"

"Edward please go" She pushes his hand away only to have him reach and cup her face again. She feels such electricity with him.

"No, I know you feel it"

"I just can't do this" She whispers. She takes a step back as he pushes her against the door.

Bending he nips her upper lip, then lower lip, his eyes on her face, she is panting and her eyes are shut. "Tell me you feel this with him?"

Bella says nothing.

"Tell me and I'll walk away" He whispers pressing a kiss to her mouth.

She opens her eyes and watches him pull back, his hand slides from her cheek to his side. "You want me, but we are still doing this in the dark, where no one can see" She says shaking her head and shoving his chest lightly. "Go" She knows she felt something for him that he just couldn't bring himself to return well before they became sexually active with each other. And part of her knew she was being the typical girl falling into bed with him to hopefully bring him around. It didn't work.

Edward stands there and watches her open her door again before disappearing from his sight.

* * *

Bella pants on her back as Garrett is above her. "I, Garrett"

"Shh, we don't have to do anything" He tells her.

His words float over her like a memory.

"I know you probably aren't ready" He adds. Leaning in he kisses her mouth.

She stares up at him and runs her hands up and down his bare chest. "Thank you" She says, not correcting him on her status.

* * *

Bella sits down next to Alice, Garrett text her saying he has to stay after class to meet with the teacher and go ahead to the caf without him. And Alice insisted on sitting at Jasper's table, aka Edward's table, aka the groups table. Jasper seems like a really nice guy, and Alice really likes him.

"So Bella, have you and Garrett done the deed yet?"

Bella widens her eyes, Alice groans 'ew'. Edward stares at her.

"The deed as in sex, have you slept with Garrett yet?" Tanya clears up unsure if Duckling knows what she is asking.

"I know what you meant" Bella growls. "That is none of your business" She says quickly, her tone aggressive. She doesn't appreciate the question, Tanya is not Alice, as in they are not the same kind of friends, and she doesn't get to ask things like that. If Garrett weren't Alice's brother she expects Alice would question her about it.

Tanya smirks. Her hand reaches up and rubs Edward's neck. "You're tense" She says lowly to him.

"Yeah I am" He responds still looking across the table at Bella. She stares right back at him and it almost makes him smile if what they were staring at each other about wasn't sex with someone other than him he would be smiling.

"Maybe I can help?" She whispers to him.

Edward stares at Bella and shakes his head 'no'.

"Hey" Garrett comes up.

Bella's eyes flick away from Edward and she smiles at Garrett, genuinely happy to see him. "Hi"

"So Gar, I just asked Bella if you two have done the deed" Tanya wiggles her eyebrows. "Or are you waiting until prom in a few months?"

Bella looks at Garrett's profile.

"Please stop" Alice pretends to gag.

Garrets eyes flicker over Tanya. "You should probably worry about your sexual relationships rather than mine and Bella's"

"Touché" Rosalie nods, she turns and winks at Bella.

* * *

Edward sits at his piano, he holds a pencil between his teeth as he plays, and stops, and writes and plays again, and stops and writes.

* * *

"No I loved it" Bella laughs walking with Garrett from the theater.

"It was completely corny" Garrett tells her walking down the street. He has her hand, hers are in mittens and his are naked.

"Then you should have loved it, as you are completely corny" She laughs and pats his cheek with a mitten covered hand.

Garrett growls and takes her hips turning her into a nearby wall. "Not romantic and sexy?" He kisses her cheek.

"Corny" Bella sighs staring at him.

Garrett wrinkles his nose. "But a little bit suave?"

She laughs and shakes her head. Gasping when he thrusts his hips into her body. She watches him bend and kiss her throat. "Garrett" She breathes her hands slide up his shoulders. "Not here"

"I'm sorry" He says having gotten completely carried away.

"No, don't be sorry" She touches his face and shakes her head.

Garrett presses a kiss to her mouth. "Do you want to get something to eat at the diner?"

"Sure, sounds good"

* * *

The group is all there when Bella and Garrett walk in. They join them.

"Anyone seen Edward?" Jasper questions. Edward has been socially MIA. At school he is his normal self. But outside he is not with the group like he used to be.

"Nah bro, I think that boy is going through something" Emmett says before biting into his burger.

Bella looks at Emmett then to Garrett.

"He has issues" Garrett says looking at Bella.

* * *

Edward walks into biology; he looks at Bella at her seat already writing something from the text book. "Hi"

She turns and looks at him. "Hi"

"How are you?" He questions.

She looks at him a moment before going to answer. Unfortunately the teacher starts the class and no other pleasantries are exchanged.

* * *

At the end of class, he picks up where he left off. "So, how are you?"

"Good, you?" She questions packing her book bag.

He offers her a smile. "Busy I guess"

"Really, your friends say they don't see you much outside of school, what are you doing?"

"Writing"

"Writing…music?"

"Yeah" He nods a bit.

"Really, that's good, I know you said" She stops herself. "That's really good"

"Maybe you can hear it sometime"

Bella bites her lower lip. "Maybe" She offers.

He smiles at her. "I guess you are coming to the opening game for this year?"

"Yeah, Alice is really into football"

"I think she is really into Jasper" He offers with a smile.

"That too" Bella laughs a bit. This is why it was good with them, between them the rest of the world can drop away.

"I think he is really into her as well"

"She will be happy to hear that" Bella smiles. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again *sigh* This is labeled in the word doc as 7.5 as this was my second attempt to write this chapter…I dunno about it!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"How is it going with Bella?"

"It is going nowhere, I apologized, but it's too late" Edward shakes his head looking at his notes.

"It's never too late, I told you that"

"Maybe" Edward says. "I have applications to fill out"

Carlisle smiles. "What are your plans?"

"I think community college for two years, get an associated then maybe I'll have a better idea"

"So you don't want to go for the football scholarship Mrs. Cope gave you information on?" Carlisle is very interested Edward isn't going after the football route.

"Nah, I love football, but music is" He shrugs his arm.

"So, a starving artist it is?" His father jokes.

Edward laughs. "Maybe"

"Maybe huh?"

"Hmm"

"I know that kid's in here"

"Emmett" Esme says.

Emmett busts through the door. "Hey, I knew you were home, are you avoiding me?"

Edward looks from his father to Emmett.

"I'll give you some privacy" Carlisle walks out and shuts the door.

"You have a piano?" He frowns looking around the room. "Sweet"

Edward cocks his head to the side.

"My mom played in high school, she wanted me to pick it up, and I told her it was for pussies"

"Right"

"But it's cool to be honest, no wonder the girls love you, tender fingers" He winks.

Edward laughs. He licks his lips before he blurts out what he wants to tell the guy that has been his best friend all his life. "I like Bella"

"Yeah me too, she's cool" Sad that he took so long to see how cool she is. Nice girl. Rosalie seems like to her and Rose can read BS a mile away. She is close to Tanya, Jessica and Lauren because she is on the team with them. But really other than that, there is not much interaction.

"No, Emmett, I like her"

"I know Edward, I do too" Emmet scans the books.

"Emmett" Edward calls him waiting for his friend to look in his direction. "I'm in love with her"

Emmett turns around. "What the fuck?"

"I'm in love with her"

He stares at his best friend. "Who are you and where the hell is Edward Cullen?"

"It's me, the in love, piano playing me"

Emmett squints his eyes. "Edward…Edward?" He reaches out and touches his face. "Is it really you?"

"You are such a jack ass" Edward hits his hands away.

"So, Bella huh?" He flops on a chair. His mind is racing.

"Yup"

"And a piano eh?"

"Yup"

"Are you sure you're Edward?"

"Yup" Edward smirks and shakes his head.

* * *

Emmett asks the right questions, he doesn't want details. He is very shocked to say the least. "So, what are you gonna do, Garrett has your girl?"

"She doesn't want to be my girl"

"No?"

"Nope"

"Well that's because you kept her a dirty little secret"

"It wasn't like that" Edward argues. Emmett laughing makes him mad.

"You sure, because from over here" He points to the chair he is lounging in. "It looks like you kept her your dirty little secret, and this piano for that matter, what the hell man?"

"I have an image"

"Yeah I k now all about it, I have one too, but damn, I'm not gonna keep something a secret that is so good at keeping my dick hard, Rose would have my balls, and I want her to have them, but I mean she would have them and take them away" Emmett explains.

Edward looks at him.

"I sleep with Mr. Snuffles still"

"What?"

"Shit you know Mr. Snuffles?"

"Emmett I remember that germ infested thing"

"Yeah well he still shares my bed"

Edward stares at his friend; it is almost as life is not even what it seems. He now knows and wants to go back, change how things started with Bella, but he can't. He doesn't know how. He does know everyone has secrets.

* * *

"Hey, can we take a walk?" Edward kicks the dirt near his feet. He thought all night, all week about his talk with his father, and Emmett. Everything he thought he knew, he didn't. Emmett is not about status, nor is Jasper, or Rose. The girls are very much so, he is, was. But his father is right, none of it matters. Jasper, Emmett and Rose matter, Bella matters.

Bella licks her lips and nods. She needs to pull on a warmer shirt and jacket. "Give me a minute?" She could feel that he wanted to talk but there is never any privacy in school.

"Sure" He answers nodding as she goes back into her house. He listens as she moves around. She appears again, wearing a jacket and her boots. A cute beanie on top of her head.

The air is still so chilly. She walks next to him towards the woods at the back of her house. Through the icy tree roots, over the frozen soil, she can tell Spring wants to come out and play but it is still too cold for it just yet.

Edward glances at her. "I was wrong" He says simply.

"About?"

They continue in their steps together. It is slow and easy. "Everything, you, us, me, and everything" He stops and turns to her. They are enveloped by trees. The meadow is a short distance away. But they are encased in this thick lush forest now.

Bella looks at him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have treated you like I did, I shouldn't have hid you away, worried about what people would think, because I" He stops and looks down.

"You what?"

"I'm sorry" He can't say the words now, he is weak and dumb. He can't say them because he knows she won't say them back, not now, too much has happened over the year since they started this.

Bella looks at him. "I forgive you, I'm sorry too"

"For what?" He looks at her and frowns.

"For trying to make you feel something for me, I was feeling things for you when I knew you didn't return them, I did the typical girl thing, slept with you"

His chest aches. "You didn't want to sleep with me?"

"I did, I just in the end was doing it for the wrong reasons" She admits.

Edward nods. He runs a hand through his hair. "I-I, I'm even more sorry then" He admits.

"Why?"

"Because you were only sleeping with me to try and make me feel something for you" He shakes his head and sighs. He messed things up so much with her. It is almost like he forced her to sleep with him. Words that should have been spoken were not, feelings that should have been expressed just weren't. In the end it cost pain for both of them.

"I didn't, I don't mean it like that" She says, that sounds awful to think of it that way. She doesn't want him to think of it that way, it wasn't like that.

"It's okay Bella" He looks at her his eyes heavy. "I just wanted you to know, I'm sorry for not defending you from my jackass friends, I'm the biggest jackass, and was worried about things that don't matter, you matter" He says firmly.

She swallows thickly, her throat tightening. "Garrett" She breathes out. "I just can't, it wouldn't be right"

He nods understanding. "He has been good to you, wonderful" Edward says hating to admit that, hating it.

"I really like him" She confesses.

Edward nods again hating hearing this confession.

"I miss our friendship" She also tells him.

Edward smiles. "Yeah me too" He takes a step closer to her. "Maybe" His hand comes out and touches the front of her coat. He doesn't pull her closer, even though he wants to, he just holds onto her. "Maybe we can be friends…like we should have been from the start, in front of people, not hiding" He waits for her to respond to his suggestion.

Bella smiles and nods. "That is all I ever wanted Edward, really" She wants him to really know she doesn't expect him to change how he is for her of all people.

"I know, and I'm sorry" He says shaking his head. When she starts to say 'It's okay' He pulls her close and steps closer himself, his arms wrap around her frame and his chin rests on her head.

Bella stiffens a moment; this is the closest they have been since the break down of their secret relationship months ago. Even with the weeks and months between that time this doesn't feel foreign. She moves her arms and holds him back.

"_I'm_ sorry" He emphasizes. "_You_ did nothing wrong"

Bella rests her head on his chest and listens to his heart beating.

* * *

"You do know that you just smiled at Duckling right?" Tanya questions looking at Edward after Bella headed off.

"Thank you for the update Tanya" Edward growls. "Her name is Bella actually"

Tanya frowns. "You have been so off lately" She comments.

"Nah, I think I'm finally right on"

She mouths an 'oooookayyy' and walks off.

He heads towards Biology his favorite class. He smiles and drops his bag on the floor and rests his book on the table. "Hey"

"Hey, again" She answers.

* * *

"So I see you're being friendly to your girl"

"Will you stop calling her that Em, she isn't mine, she's Garrett's girl"

"Psh, semantics"

Edward laughs and shakes his head. "I doubt Garrett would agree with you there"

"You had her first"

"And I fucked up royally"

"You know he is going to ask her to prom"

Edward looks at the TV and shrugs one shoulder.

"You could ask her"

"And fight with Garrett…do you think that is wise?"

"You are my friend Edward, my boy, my playa playa brother"

"Get to the point Emmett, please"

Emmett laughs. "You are a sulk, and you weren't like that before, clearly that was because of dear Bella" He brilliantly points out. "Who knew that girl had your balls" Emmett laughs. He still thinks it is crazy how the two of them were sneaking around enjoying the throws of young adulthood.

"She has Garrett, from her own mouth, she is happy, she likes him"

"Psh"

"Clearly we don't want to respect that?"

"Hell no, you need to fight for what you want man"

Edward was confused before and now, total confusion.

"Listen to Emmie, I'll tell you what to do"

"Fine but don't call yourself Emmie anymore, for the love of all that is good and right"

Emmett laughs. "So what you do is…"

* * *

"Edward, Emmett is a Neanderthal and I love the kid like my own" Carlisle explains to Edwards smiling face. "But don't listen to him not for a second"

"I wasn't really planning on going into the lunch room and throwing Bella over my shoulder, hauling her off in front of everyone to prove she is mine"

"Yeah no bad idea" Carlisle says shaking his head. "What goes through that kids mind, I don't know"

"So, what do I do?"

"Give her time, if she was meant to be yours you will be together"

"Do I do anything in the mean time, while I wait it out and watch as she and Garrett get closer and closer?" He doesn't mean for the distain to show in his voice, but he just can't help it. He is keeping another secret, this time from Bella. He hates her with Garrett more than he can even express.

"Edward you know that you gave her no choice but to pick someone else, someone that could love her like she should be loved"

"She is not in love with him"

Carlisle arches an eyebrow. "Maybe not, but she is only 16. She may not be in love with you either" Carlisle runs his fingers through his light hair. "Both of you, all you kids have so much growing up to do"

Edward sighs and slumps in his chair.

"You need to give her a chance to figure things out for herself; she is just a young girl"

"I know, I know that"

"It will all work out as it should" Carlisle stands and pats his son on the shoulder as he passes.

* * *

**We (as in me) are gonna do a jump to prom, school year ending, planning for the future for the seniors (Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Jessica, Tanya, and Lauren)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh happy news to share, I have a beta: MariahajilE**

**I know this is a huge relief for most! **

**Thank you ever so much MariahajilE**

**On we go...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"This is our last class together," Edward comments as he looks through the microscope.

Bella pulls her lips into her mouth and looks at his profile. She holds a pencil between her finger tips; it's still.

"I'll miss you."

"Nah." She finds her words. "You'll meet loads of people at college." She heard through the lunch table group that he's going to Seattle Community College for two years. She knows he got into other colleges and universities, but he's sticking close to home.

"None like you," he says before turning his head to look at her. "Duel." He tells her the answer to the last activity on the term in biology. It's just a fun activity. No credits or points, just fun.

Bella nods and writes the answer down as he picks up the next slide.

* * *

Sleeping with Garrett wasn't as scary as she had thought it would be. It was pleasant, nice, and enjoyable. He's such a wonderful guy. For college, Garrett isn't sticking close to home. He's going back to the east coast for school. She knew this in her heart; his has always been in New York. She understands that and is willing to try and make the distance work, because he is and wants to. He loves her.

Edward watches Bella pack up her things. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" She glances at him.

"I asked you a question," he says with a small smile. Befriending Bella the past few months has been so easy, normal. He thinks it's because they were so in tune with each other when they were alone. No one made any comments. No one even cared. He hates that this is the case. He kept her away for so long in fear that people would care. If he's perfectly honest, they probably would have, but Garrett and Alice made all the difference. He deserves Bella, and Bella deserves him.

"I'm sorry. What was it?" She blinks a few times, waiting.

Edward smiles. "Did you get a dress for prom?"

"Oh. Do you really care about my dress, Edward?" She laughs a bit.

"I do a little." They haven't met in the meadow at all since she stopped their thing. He hasn't spent any nights with her. Their friendship, which takes place in the light, is all they have, and it's very real for him, to him. It's also very important.

Bella smiles. "It's blue."

"Hmm…"

"Are you going with Tanya?" She isn't sure of what exactly she's heard through the grapevine of the lunch table. She's so much more accepted. In September, when Garret and Alice came to school, seems like a lifetime away. It was only months. But so much has happened since then. She sits with her old tormentors. It's surreal. Maybe all of it wasn't real, because no one acts like it even happened. Everyone just goes about their days. Maybe because they're very stressed about finishing high school, all of the other crap isn't even important. It just happened, and that's it.

Edward shakes his head. "Why would you think that?"

"Nevermind." She shrugs. "I'll see you?"

"I'm going alone."

"You can't go to your senior prom alone," Bella argues. She leans against the lab table. The room isn't clear.

Edward watches her for a few moments before he speaks. "Be my date."

"Edward." She shuts her eyes a moment and shakes her head. "I can't."

"Do you want to?"

"Edward, don't." They're good; they talk, they get on with each other, and everything is good.

He smiles sadly and nods his head. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"I'll see you," she says again.

"Yeah."

* * *

The last week of school is coming up on them. "We have the whole summer." Garrett rolls on top of her in his bed.

"I know," she sighs. "But that'll end."

"You are so glass-half-empty." He smiles, kissing her nose.

"Do you blame me?"

"Well," Garrett says with a sigh before nuzzling her. "I love you."

"I love you," she whispers, staring at him. Her eyes shut when his hand strokes the apple of her cheek. She kisses him back when his lips touch hers.

"You are perfect for me."

Bella smiles and turns her mouth away. "You say the sweetest things."

"I do try."

"But you're so corny," she laughs, bucking him with her hips.

"Oh no, you don't," he laughs, grabbing her before she gets away.

Bella squeals.

"Keep it down in there! Other people are trying to make out, too!"

Garrett groans at the sound of his sister's voice shouting from across the hall.

Bella ducks her head and laughs into his neck.

"She's too much." He rolls off Bella and onto his back.

Bella climbs over him and rests her chin on his chest. "You love her."

"Not making out across the hall with Jasper," Garrett groans, rubbing his eyes with his fingertips.

She copies him and rubs her forehead. "Garrett?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something," she says, looking up.

He stops his rubbing and turns his head to look at her profile as she's staring up at his ceiling. He can see she's blinking. "What is it?"

Bella sighs and turns her head. She looks at him, wanting to say something about Edward. She needs to tell him. The secrets between people break them apart. He's been so wonderful, just what she needed this year after how everything in high school was going.

"Are you alright?" he asks, pushing up on is elbow and looking down at her.

"Yeah, I just need to tell you something."

He smiles down at her. "You said that."

"I slept with Edward." Bella watches his mind spin with questions. His brow wrinkles, and he sighs. "Not while we were together," she adds. Her hand reaches up to touch his face.

Garrett shakes his head and pulls back to sit on his knees. He watches her sit up and leans on his headboard. Both of his hands rub up and down his thighs as he sits back, waiting for her to finish, to say something more, anything.

"Say something," she whispers, staring at him.

"I thought… Well, I had a clue I wasn't your first, but never did I think it was Edward," he states calmly. "I didn't think it was Edward, because you lead me to believe it couldn't be."

"I know. I'm sorry," she sighs. "I just… No one knew. No one knows."

Garrett nods. "I- How did- You two weren't even- They weren't even nice to you." He's confused.

"Edward was."

"He wasn't. I saw him with you."

"That wasn't how he was when we were alone," she says, her voice low. Garrett's eyes flash with hurt. "I didn't mean like that," Bella clears up, not wanting him to think about her, Edward, and sex.

"Okay. Then how did you mean it?"

"I mean, we had a friendship. It was private." She ends there, because she thinks she's explained enough, and the fact is, it's in the past.

Garrett arches an eyebrow, waiting for more.

"There isn't anything else to tell. We formed a private friendship and had sex. It ended."

"Why?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You came along, and you were amazing to me; just plain wonderful. I couldn't do it anymore with him."

Garrett nods. "Okay."

"I'm sorry," she whispers, unsure. This… fight is new to her, if it is a fight.

"Don't be sorry for how you feel, Bella." He offers her a smile. "Never."

Bella nods. "I should have told you."

"You didn't tell anyone, right?"

"No one knows besides Edward, me, and now you."

"Well, then I think that's fair enough," Garrett says understandingly, because it's not like he was in the dark alone.

"Thank you."

Garrett crawls over to her, and she scoots down and stares up at him. "I love you," he tells her.

Bella smiles. "You're so wonderful."

He settles down over her and rests his body on hers.

"It's different with you," she whispers, her fingers stroking his hair. "Better."

"I like to hear that," he confesses. He's a male and feels hurt that he wasn't Bella's first. She wasn't his, so he should be reasonable. He's glad to be with her now. Turning his head, he kisses her shoulder. "Let's sleep," he whispers, rolling away and settling on the side of her.

* * *

"Can you believe we're going to the senior prom?" Alice gushes, twirling in her underwear.

Bella smiles, sitting at Alice's vanity. "No, not really."

"Me, either. Jasper is- Ugh. I lost my virginity to him two nights ago," Alice confesses.

"What? Alice!" Bella's eyes bug out of her head.

"I wasn't his first, but I don't care. It was wonderful."

"I'm happy for you." She smiles.

"Look, I know you and my brother…" Alice shuts her eyes for a moment before looking at Bella, who's smiling. "Stop smiling."

"I really love him," she confesses. "Really."

"Yeah, he feels the same."

Bella smiles and sighs. Her mind drifts to Edward. She bites her lip and turns back to the vanity as the two continue to get ready for the senior prom.

* * *

Esme walks through with her camera. "I can't believe my son doesn't have a date to his senior prom," she grumbles.

Edward smiles and shrugs one shoulder, fiddling with his bow tie. "I don't even know why I'm going."

Carlisle watches his son and wife interact.

"Because I am your mother, and I want to see you dressed up."

"Mom," Edward grumbles more.

Esme smiles and snaps a photo.

* * *

"You look amazing." Garret brings her close and kisses her deeply by the side of his car. "So amazing."

Bella smiles and presses her hands against his chest. "Thank you."

"Are you ready for this?"

"We've already gotten over the sex, so there won't be any awkward first times in a shady motel tonight."

"So cliché."

"Very," Bella laughs as he hooks his arm with hers. They head into the prom.

* * *

Edward stands to the side; he eyes the scene around him. He doesn't know why he's here. All of his friends have dates. He just couldn't bring himself to ask anyone and spend a night trying to enjoy their company when he wanted to be in someone else's. His eyes spot her as she walks in with Garrett, in Garrett's arm. Happy, smiling, beautiful.

"Hey, man." Emmett comes up with Rose on his arm. He's so thrilled; he got a football scholarship to the University of Seattle. He wants to play pro for the Seahawks when he grows up. Rose is going to the University of Seattle, too. Everything's perfect. They just don't need to get pregnant tonight.

Edward nods his head. "You look stunning, Rosalie."

Rose frowns at Edward. He seems sincere and different… Lately, he's been different. "Thank you. Who's the lucky lady tonight?"

"No one," Edward admits.

Rose frowns again. She knows he didn't ask Tanya, who had been dropping not-so-subtle hints. Or Lauren. But she thought he would cave in the end. "Oh."

Emmett pulls her close and kisses her head. "Do you want to get some food?"

Rose laughs and turns into his chest, punching his stomach a few times lightly. "Sure."

"Later," Emmett calls to Edward, giving him a look before heading off to find some mini delights.

* * *

Bella smiles as she sits with Garrett, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose. They're laughing at Mike and Jessica dancing but mainly at Mike, because he's acting a bit crazy. She won't be drinking the punch.

* * *

Edward stands against the wall and watches her. He wonders what her plans are for the summer. He knows Garrett is going to New York in the fall for school, and she has one more year of high school. Alice will be with her. All of her old tormentors are her 'friends' now and are also leaving school. Some are staying in Forks, but people are moving on with their lives. He feels like he can't move on, because he has lost, left something important to him. Frowning, he's not sure she even knows how important she is to him.

Bella turns her head and meets his eyes. She's felt him all night. Even with this crazy distance between them physically the last few months, she still feels close. She can still feel him all the time around her. And what's worse, she wants to feel him. Garrett's wonderful' he's been there, been her savior the past months, making this school year so much better than the others But in her mind, in her heart, she knows she would gladly take the previous year over this. It's like she's a masochist. She would rather take her moments in the meadow, in his piano room, making love to Edward, over fitting in and being accepted. And that's so crazy, but it's true.

She can't think of a single person who would rather feel like she felt at school just to feel fleeting moments of what she felt with Edward when they were alone.

"You okay?" Garrett pulls her from her thoughts.

She turns away from Edward and smiles. Maybe Garrett going is a good thing for both of them. Maybe these feelings are telling her they won't work with the distance between them. It doesn't mean she and Edward will work, but she knows what will take place between her and Garrett.

* * *

Edward sighs and drops his head. "Dance with me," Tanya croons.

"I'm on my way out, actually," he tells her.

"Oh, come on."

"I don't think Felix'll be too happy with my dancing with you." He glances at his former teammate. He nods his head to him, and Felix rolls his eyes. They're not the real deal, but she's still his date tonight.

"Oh, please."

"Goodnight," Edward says.

* * *

Bella watches him leave. She feels like she needs to say something to him tonight, anything. They haven't interacted at all other than him looking at her or her looking at him. He's achingly handsome. So is Garrett. She hates how confused she feels. She feels like she's struggling for answers as to what to do and how to feel, how to act, and she can't seem to get a handle on it. But she's only sixteen. Maybe she isn't supposed to know just yet.

"I need some air," Bella says softly to Garrett. "Will you excuse me?"

"Sure." He kisses her hand and stands when she leaves the table.

She smiles at her. Perfect gentleman.

* * *

She walks slowly out of the building when she sees him. She hoped to see him, hoped he was still here. She moves with more grace than she thinks she has towards the lighted gazebo he is standing in. His back is to her, his hands deep in his pockets. His head is bent, looking down.

Stepping up, she stops and says nothing more. Her body leans on the frame of one of the entrances, and she just watches him.

"So are you gonna dance with me or what?"

Bella gasps softly before he turns around and lays his eyes on her.

He looks at her wide eyes. Her body's frozen in place.

"I don't dance," she tells him, stepping into the gazebo. She walks around the edge, her fingers ghosting over the rail, which is decorated.

"No?"

"Nope," Bella says, stopping in her tracks and turning to him. She leans against the rail.

Edward smiles and walks over to her. He presses his body against her.

"Edward," she sighs. Her hands come up and push him away.

Edward takes her wrists and holds them. "Don't," he whispers. "Just don't."

Bella stares at him, her mouth slightly ajar.

He dips his head. "Can I kiss you?"

Her belly does flip-flops. "Edward, please."

"Dance with me," he whispers against her cheek. His hand slips around her lower back, and he opens his palm and flattens it against her body, pulling her close. He steps backward into the center of the gazebo. He laces his fingers with hers and holds their hands up. There's no music, but the song he is dancing to is in his head. "You look beautiful. So fucking beautiful…" he mutters, staring down at her.

Bella licks her lips. She shouldn't be out here with him. She should be inside dancing with Garrett, but she can't bear to pull away from Edward.

He moves slowly with her, carefully. The care he takes with her now is how he should have been with her before. Edward stares down at her. Their movements are fluid, smooth. He sighs when she finally looks away and drops her head to his shoulder.

"I shouldn't be here with you," she whispers. She's pushing herself closer.

"We're friends, aren't we?" he questions into her hair.

"Yes, but‒"

"Friends dance," he argues.

Bella smiles and shakes her head. "Your reasoning has always been flawed."

"I resent that."

"Resent all you want, but it's true."

Edward turns his head into her hair and smiles. Their swaying stops, and he just holds her. "I miss you."

"I'm here."

"No, Bella. I _miss_ you," he says again. He can feel her heart beating against his.

"You had me. You had me in every possible way."

"I don't anymore."

She says nothing. Her hands slide up his arms, and she holds him there. When he pulls back, she does, too. "I should go."

Edward looks at her. He dips his head and presses his lips to her throat. "I love you," he whispers into her skin.

Bella's head is clouded and full of emotions, mixed and confusing. Never would she have thought he would say that to her and now of all times. "I have to go." She pushes him back. "I'm sorry." She picks up the front of her dress and hurries off, her heart beating rapidly.

* * *

**I don't know** **what is happening next. Let me know what you think!**

**Once again the welcome to this story is amazing**. **I am honestly shocked...I guess people like high school stories!**


End file.
